yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Mischievite
Monica Mischievite is an OC character owned by DeadlyTeddyBear009. Appearance She has brown hair and green eyes (However, the real person she is based on has brownish-gray eyes). Her hair style is like Pippi; this is inspired by the idea that rivals will have the most unique hair styles. She also wears gloves, and has a game pad hair clip, since she's in the gaming club. Credits to Bluecats and Shindori Tomate-Kun for the portrait. (Thank you!) Personality She is a nice and caring person but can be very lewd and perverted. Her persona is Monica Style, if she sees someone get murdered, she'll run for a safe location. She will have her magical gloves though, and if you attack her, she will hit you resulting in a game over. Once she's in said safe location, if you approach, she'll chuck Oreos at you. These will both leave Yandere-chan in a comatose. You have to stealth attack her in both instances to kill her. Routine * 7:15 AM''' -''' She comes into school on her phone, playing Agar.io, along with Bunglehole Mach 2. She goes to her locker then goes to the computer lab. * 7:30 AM''' -''' She starts to edit videos and play games. If I could program, when you go near her, she'll say voiced lines like Midori. * 8:30 AM to 1:00 PM '-' She goes to class 3-1, and begins her morning and noon classes. * 1:00 PM to 1:30 PM - She goes back to the computer lab and resumes editing her videos. If I could program: When you go near her, she'll say voiced lines like Midori. * 1:30 PM - She starts her afternoon classes. * 3:30 - She'll go back to the computer lab and wait for the Gaming Club to start by editing videos, making videos and play games. * 6:00 - She'll go home and make more videos. Task She needs her copy of Yandere Simulator to be fixed. She and a friend tried modding it, and when they finished and made it go back to vanilla, the game became unplayable(glitches everywhere). They can't find the problem, so they need Yandere-chan for help. Take the copy to the computer lab, check the code, and when it's fixed bring it back to her. I imagine you would walk up to a computer and a prompt would show up. This would happen immediately. Biography Monica's life before Akademi High School is generally unknown (I'm saying that because I don't want the person this is based on to get triggered if I make something up, no, that's just how it is). All that is known is that she is an expert at computer programming. Monica was accepted into Akademi High School under a computer programming scholarship. When she arrived, she was greeted by Saki Miyu. This begins the "Sucky Sucky Wars", which was basically Saki Miyu and Monica basically just insulting, gossiping about, sabotaging, and even almost coming to blows at some points. It all started when Monica kept on repeating to everybody that Saki Miyu's name was Sucky Sucky to everybody at school. This caused-the perverts, people with life experience, and people who generally are apathetic-to believe that Saki is a sl*t. Of course, Saki struck back by saying that Monica was describing what she does best. Their friends usually have to hold them back, as they both have attempted to fight before. Most of their fights happened right before the both of them had to go to their clubs for activities, so they almost got kicked out of said clubs. In the mean time, some fans of her YouTube channel decided to take DNA samples, and cloned her so they can make some hentai. Luckily, Monica caught wind of this (they posted the whole process on their twitter) and she saved the girl commonly known as Bunglehole Mach 2. They live with each other now as sisters, and love each other very much. She some how got Bunglehole Mach 2 a scholarship to Akademi High School. How this happened is unknown. Relationships Canon Characters and My OCs Yandere-chan - She's suspicious of her, as she has seen some questionable behavior. I.e, Posting some stupid comments. Senpai - Hates him because literally every girl in love with him is clingy, hanging off of him, ready for some "fun", and this guy doesn't even notice. Kokona Haruka - Pities her because she seems to genuinely love Senpai, but nonetheless the wh**** outshine her. Saki Miyu - Calls her Sucky Sucky, as according to her, Saki pronounced her name like that upon their introduction. Budo Masuta - Calls him Boo Boo. She once joined the Martial Arts Club, and right after started to b**** slap him with her w**** gloves. Inkyu Basu - Calls her Raccoon Anoos, as once she saw her pigtail holders, she "just knew". Midori Gurin - Calls her Foolish Ass Question Girl. We all know why. Oka Ruto - Thinks she's creepy, but also a complete cinnamon roll. In other words, a creepy demon cinnamon roll. Uchikina Tekinananoko - Likes her because she likes video games. Mary Jane - Thinks she is a really nice person. Hogo Furendo - Thinks he's an idiot since he's a bad boy (delinquent-esque person, though she wouldn't have a problem if he was a "bad boy" in another context). Raibaru Noitoko - Her rival since she got to Akademi High School. Shoni Teki - Her friend. Bunglehole Mach 2 - Her cloned sister. When she came to Akademi High School, some creepy Japanese fans took some DNA samples (hair, saliva from bottles/cups/utensils, nails etc.) so they can make a Monica clone for hentai. She saved her, and instead of considering Bunglehole an abomination, she considered a sister. They have a very close relationship, though Bunglehole is against the perverted behavior Monica does. Other OC's Kerria Hayashi - She thinks she is kawaii, though they don't interact much. They both have a mutual acquaintanceship. Quotes Actual Conversations Monica and Inkyu Basu's Conversation * Monica: "Oh my God! Hi, Raccoon Anoos!" * Inkyu Basu: "Um... My name's -" * Monica: "It's so nice to see you again, say can you fly since you're a vampire and raccoon anoos baby thing?" * Inkyu Basu: "No-" * Monica: "Then I'll teach you! * Monica then ***** slaps Inkyu with her ***** gloves into oblivion. Monica and Saki Miyu's Conversation * Monica: "Hi, Sucky Sucky!" * Saki Miyu: "What the-" * Monica: "I was just wondering if I could help you with anything." * Saki Miyu: "Oh! Well, I lost my bra somewhere-" * Monica: "Did you say that you lost your bra?" * Saki Miyu: "Yeah-" * Monica: "Dirty b****!" * Monica then slaps Saki with her wh*** gloves so hard she falls to the ground and holds her cheek and starts to cry. Monica and Budo Masuta's Conversation * Budo Masuta: "Welcome to the Martial Arts Club--" * Monica: Hi, Boo Boo! How're you doing?" * Budo Masuta: "Fine, thank--" * Monica: "Good, I was wondering if you would--" * Budo Masuta: "Teach you how to defeat the most strongest opponents? That would be a pleasure." * Monica: "Okay!" * Monica trains with the Martial Arts Club for many weeks, then.... * Budo Masuta: "Why are you dragging that corpse? You killed them, didn't you!? * Monica: "No! I didn't murder her! Raccoon Anoos just jumped off the roof and is unconscious! * Budo Masuta: "Lies, engage me in combat!" * 2 minutes later... * Budo Masuta: Please stop moonwalking on my body... * Monica: What was that? Stupid child! * Monica then slaps Budo with her gloves. Trivia * She has gotten into a bikini boxing match in a bathtub. * She had a friend named Emily who then became so annoying Monica just wanted to slap her with her wh*** gloves. * She's actually a parody of the YouTuber Mischievite Games. * She had a disgusting pet that would poop where he would eat. * She has been on Google Feud. Gallery Monica Mischievite Games Portrait.png|Monica's first portrait (made by me, date n/a) Maybe monica.png|Monica's second portrait (made by Bluecats, 2/26/16) Monica August 2 2017.png|Monica's third portrait (made by Bluecats + gaming club hair clip by Shindori Tomate-Kun, 8/2/17) Category:Females Category:OCs Category:DeadlyTeddyBear009's OCs Category:User's Fanons Category:Students Category:Exchange Students Category:Gaming Club